


Seeing Red

by dunicha



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, FrostIron - Freeform, It's all consensual!, M/M, Punishment, Roleplay, Spanking, Submissive!Loki, jealous!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunicha/pseuds/dunicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes home to an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine! The author of this fic has deleted her AO3 account for personal reasons, and has given me permission to post this and her other fics here so they would not be lost forever.
> 
> Originally published on 8 Nov 2012

Tony had just arrived home from his latest Pepper induced business trip. She was going to be the death of him for sure. Since their split she had pushed him even harder to be a bigger part of the company. He was heading upstairs to hopefully take a shower and sleep for approximately three days, when he heard voices coming from the bedroom he now shared with Loki. When the naughty Norse god had returned from Asgard, thoroughly hang dogged by Odin, to make his amends, they had both admitted that neither was far from the other’s mind since their first meeting. Now he leaned in close, ear to the door, and listened.

 

“That’s it, oh, that’s so good.” Loki was moaning and practically purring for someone. Tony’s hackles rose in a predatory manor, even as his member stiffened. Loki’s voice was ever effective in that regard. He listened for a few more seconds to the wet sounds and guttural moans emanating from the room before opening the door.

 

There, on their bed, was Loki. Naked and slick with sweat, he was on his back, eyes closed, while a muscular blonde man wearing red briefs had his mouth wrapped around the head of Loki’s flushed cock. The stranger was also three fingers deep into him, thrusting in time to the movements of his bobbing head. Tony took all of this in in his calculating way, but the image that drove him to absolute rage was Loki’s long, almost delicate fingers curled through that blonde hair. Tony knew the caress of those fingers very well, and they were meant to be his only; those fingers that could be so comforting at certain times, and so teasing and wonderfully cruel at others. They were his dammit.

 

Tony took a few steps further into the room before speaking. “Honey, I’m home!” Loki’s eyes flew open and he pushed himself into a sitting position. The action made his dick side out of the other man’s mouth with a slick pop. Now the stranger turned to see the newcomer, and his eyes were wide with surprise and terror. The resemblance of the man to Steve “Captain America” Rogers was uncanny.

 

Tony’s blood pressure skyrocketed and his vision flashed red. He strode over to the kneeling “Cap” clone and grabbed a handful of the offensive blonde hair for himself. He pulled as hard as he could, flinging the man towards the door. “Get out,” he spat. Tony didn’t fail to be impressed with the fact that the man didn’t even try to come back for his clothes, but simply stumbled for the door and fled. He must have made a dangerous sight indeed.

 

Now he turned his attention to his little whore on the bed. Loki had scrambled up to the head of the bed, his knees pulled up to his chin and clutching the sheet in his fist. Tony ripped the sheets off of the bed, catching Loki off guard so that he fell forward slightly. “Look at you,” Tony sneered. “Well, I have to say I am a bit surprised at your choice.” Loki only looked at him, appearing to be confused. Tony leapt onto the bed then, wrapping one hand around Loki’s throat and he pulled him forward as he simultaneously shoved him onto his back and straddled him. “Don’t tell me you didn’t notice the striking similarity to a certain star spangled cohort of ours!” Tony was nearly screaming now.

 

Loki glanced down to the visible bulge in Tony’s pants. “It doesn’t appear to have bothered you that much.”

 

As soon as the words had left Loki’s lips he found his head being rocked around from the force of Tony’s hand striking his cheek. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself there, was it worth it?” Tony voice was laced with threat and rage.

 

Loki turned back to look at him, lips smeared with blood. “I just wondered what it would be like with a real man for once, and since the good captain would never agree to the task himself, I found the next best thing.”

 

Tony leaned down to whisper into Loki’s ear, grazing his beard along Loki’s sore lips along the way, drawing a hiss from the bleeding god. “You think he’s more of a man than me? You think he can give you more than I can?” Loki was breathing heavily, but said nothing. “ _Answer me!_ ” Tony screamed, pulling Loki up from the bed so that he was kneeling, both hands wrapped around his neck.

 

Loki brought his hands up to hold onto Tony’s wrists, and managed to croak out, “Yes.”

 

Tony’s eyes blazed. He took his hands from Loki’s throat and grabbed two fistfuls of that long black hair. He stood up from the bed and pulled Loki down onto all fours. With one hand he removed his belt, laying it on the bed, then he freed his straining cock, never letting go of Loki’s hair. “Suck me” he growled.

 

When Loki did nothing but stare up at him through thick lashes, Tony forced his dick through the red stained lips. Loki still did not move, just held Tony in his mouth; until he was provided with a little encouragement. The first crack of the belt against his backside startled him enough to make him lose hold of Tony’s thick member. With the second blow he hurriedly made to comply with Tony’s wishes. “That’s right Loki, you’re mine. This is what a real man feels like. Do you like it, you little slut?” Tony’s words came out in gasps; Loki was doing his job well. “You better answer me unless you want the belt again.”

 

Loki gave his response in the form of a muffled, “Mmhm hmmm”.

 

Tony enjoyed the vision of Loki choking on his cock for a few more moments before pulling him off. “That’s enough. Sit up and let me see you.” Loki was a mess; his hair stuck out in sweaty clumps all over his head, he was panting, and his lips were swollen from the abuse. “Turn around.” Tony commanded.

 

Loki obediently did as he was bidden. Tony pushed him back down to his hands and knees and ran his hands down the length of Loki’s back. Loki shivered at the unexpected gentleness. Suddenly his arms were pulled out from under him and wrenched up behind his back. Tony held Loki’s wrists in one hand and pushed his head down into the mattress with the other. Tony leaned over, pressing his chest against Loki’s back.“I think you enjoyed that too much for it to have been your punishment.” Loki whimpered. Tony grinned. “You really think that a little cock sucking was going to make up for what you did? Oh no, not in the slightest. I’m going to teach you that I am all you will ever need. You will never long for anyone else again; especially not that goody two shoes, holier than thou, Steve fucking Rogers!”

 

Tony moved to the side, still holding Loki’s wrists, and grabbed the belt. He dealt out five hard strokes, leaving red stripes across his ass. Tony tilted his head to enjoy his marks, “Fuck! Look at how open you are, how needy. You like this don’t you? Tell me you like it when I spank you.”

 

Loki’s canted his hips farther into the air and nearly screamed as he begged, “YES! Yes, I love it! Please. Please, Tony I need more. I deserve to be punished. I’m sorry for what I did, that I doubted your strength and authority. Please Anthony, please fuck me!”

 

The sound of desire and desperation that was dripping from Loki’s mouth made Tony’s cock twitch and his mouth water. Tony released Loki’s hands and flipped him over onto his back. Even in his rage Tony could not deny that Loki was a sight to behold; gorgeous and every inch a god. “I want you to look at me while I fuck you. I want you to see who you belong to and who you need,” Tony demanded of the thoroughly subjugated god.

 

Loki nearly sobbed, “Anything. Anything you want Anthony.”

 

Tony stood up from the bed so he could fully remove his clothing, Loki squirming and panting while he watched him undress. He crawled back up the bed and bit his way up Loki’s legs. He sat up just before he reached the man’s flushed and aching cock, earning a strangled groan. Tony pulled Loki’s legs up to rest on his shoulders and thrust into him without warning. Even having been previously stretched Loki was tight around Tony’s considerable girth. “Oh fuck!” they said nearly in unison.

 

Tony took Loki’s aching manhood into his fist and pumped it in time with his thrusts. “Talk to me Loki. Tell me what you know.” Tony panted between breaths.

 

“You are beyond compare; immaculate, a paradigm of power and lust. I will never want for any other man again,” Loki praised while running his hands over the brunette’s chest and arms.

 

“You’re fucking right you won’t!” Tony came then, canting in and out a few more times as Loki soon followed.

 

Tony lowered his ruined love’s legs and moved to lie beside him. After catching his breath for a few moments, he lifted his head and looked to Loki, “You alright?”

 

They had discovered that Tony had a very apparent jealous streak one night after dinner. Loki had made some offhand comment about their waiter and had continued to make suppositions about his bedroom skills. Later that night while Tony was drilling Loki into the nearest wall, he had asked if Loki would rather he were that waiter he seemed to be so fucking fond of. Did he really think he could find anyone better than _the_ Tony Stark?

 

The possessiveness had turned Loki on as well and he played right along. They had then thought up the scenario that had just occurred. Tony had told Loki what the limits were and left the details to him.

 

Loki snuffled out a little laugh. “You’ve done worse.”

 

Tony smiled at that. “Where in the world did you find that guy? Did he have to look just like Steve?”

 

Loki smirked and ran his hand up Tony’s stomach. “He is a bagboy at a new market I went to. When I saw him I couldn’t resist, and I thought that the resemblance he bears would add to the……tension.”

 

Tony outright laughed at that. “Well you were right about that! God! That was fucking amazing Loki. I love you.”

 

Loki leaned over, hooked his leg over Tony’s and gave the man a slow and tender kiss. “I love you too. And I cannot wait to go to the market tomorrow.”


End file.
